Histoire d' argent
by hp-drago
Summary: Drago n'a plus d'argent dans le monde des sorciers.Hermione chez les Moldus est TRES riche.Drago s'intéresse à elle juste pour que sa famille soit de nouveau riche. Mais que ce passe t'il quand ses sentiments changent ? Et Hermione, va t' elle le savoir ? COMPLÈTE DÉPLACÉE
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! **

**Et me revoila avec une nouvelle fiction sur Hermione et Drago !**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé : Malfoy n'a plus d'argent dans le monde des sorciers.<strong>

**Hermione dans le monde des Moldus est TRES riche.**

**Malfoy va le découvrir et va s'intéresser à la belle lionne juste pour que sa famille soit de nouveau riche.**

**Mais que ce passe t'il si ses sentiments envers Hermione change. S'il se met à l'aimer, mais si Hermione se rend compte que les sentiments de Drago n'était que du faux pendant toutes ses années.**

**Il va l'aimer, elle va le haïr mais au final ne l'aime t'elle pas ? Va-t-elle lui pardonner ?**

**Toutes ses réponses en lisant HISTOIRE D'ARGENT**

* * *

><p><strong>Petit détail sur la fic :<strong>

**Voldemort est mort tué par Harry en fin de 6ème année. Dumbledore n'est pas mort.**

**Une histoire assez fleur bleu sans prise tête !**

Deux PDV Hermione et_ Drago_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer : Tout à JKR sauf las famille d' Hermione et la grande marque Chanel ne m'appartient pas non plus<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Moi c'est Drago Malfoy, sang pur, Serpentard, beau gosse de Poudlard, descendant d'une grande famille de sorcier et je suis enfin notre famille n'a plus un gallion depuis que ce Connard de Potter a détruit Lord Voldemort. Mon père a perdu toute crédibilité au près du ministère, donc nos revenus sont énormément diminué, ma mère ne travaillant pas, et notre manoir qui coutent une fortune. Puis il es HORS de question que je travaille. Nous ne savons pas comment nous allons faire pour ma rentrée à Poudlard, personne ne doit savoir ma nouvelle condition de pauvre. Avec mon père nous montons un plan pour que je me mari à la fin de l'année avec une fille immensément riche.<em>

« Miss Parkinson pourrait faire l'affaire. » commente mon père

« Pansy ? » grimace Drago

« Oui, elle n'est pas un modèle de beauté ni d'intelligence mais elle sera plus facilement manipulable. »

« Ah surement pas, je ne veux pas que mon fils s'affiche en public avec cette horreur ambulante ! »grimace Narcissa entrant

« Mais Cissi. » dit doucement Lucius

« Non, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Trouvez en une autre ! » grogne Narcissa sèchement

« Bien ma douce. » dit Lucius s'écrasant

« Que pensez vous de Melinda Bobbin ? » propose madame Malfoy

« Mais elle est à Poufsoufle ! » grimace Drago

« Peut être mais Sa famille possède une grande chaîne d'apothicaires puis leur fortune est considérable. » explique Narcissa

« Parfait ! Drago tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

« Oui. » bougonne Drago

« Vous irez dans une semaine au chemin de traverse faire vos courses avant que les prix ne montent. Et ne faites pas de folies ! » ordonne la chef de la famille

« Mais mère nous ne sommes que début aout. »

_Mère s'en va sans réponse._

« Ta mère ne veut pas que l'on découvre que nous n'avons plus d'argent. Il faut être discret, cette année je ne veux pas que tu te fasses remarquer, je ne pourrais pas te sortir de tes galères. »

« Oui père. »

« Allons y avant qu'il est trop de monde. »

_Nous sortons du manoir pour transplaner au chemin de traverse. Effectivement nous ne voyons personne sauf bien sur les seuls que je ne veux pas voir. Potter et sa bande._

« Comporte toi comme d'habitude. » grogne Lucius entre ses dents

_Potter et sa bande son devant un nouveau magasin s'appelant Chanel© . Connait pas. On passe à coté d'eux. Dans la vitrine on peut voir que c'est magasin pour riche. Granger et Weasley fille regardent la vitrine._

« Cette boutique n'est pas trop cher pour vous ? Surtout pour toi Weasley ! Tout le monde sait que vous êtes pauvres ! » dit le blond arrogant

_Nous sourions avec mon père alors que Granger s'approche de nous. Elle se plante devant moi._

« Peut être qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent mais EUX au moins ils ont plus de cœur que tu n'en auras jamais ! » dit la lionne Hermione

« Tu te fais des compliments parce que toi non plus tu n'as pas d'argent ! » se moque Drago

_Au lieu de me répondre elle se contente de sourire, un sourire plein de sous entendu._

« Viens Drago, ca s'en mauvais par ici. Au fait jolis vêtements miss Granger. » complimente Lucius

Je regarde mes vêtements, une robe d'été simple signé Chanel© .

_Nous partons. Mon père a l'air dans ses pensées._

« Il est bizarre Malfoy sénior. » commente Hermione

« Alors c'est lui le garçon qui embête ma fille dans son école ? » demande un homme

« Papa, je t'ai dis que personne ne doit être au courant que tu es mon père. Si tu veux que tes boutiques ont du succès pour les riches et sang pur, fait comme si nous n'avons pas de lien de parenté. » expliquait Hermione à son père

« Je sais mais tu es ma petite fille adorée que j'aime ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime papa. » sourit la lionne

Puis au diable les autres, je le prends dans mes bras, vous avez compris je suis très proche de mon père. Au fait mon père c'est Karl Lagerfeld, le styliste de Chanel© , il a voulu se lancer dans le monde des sorciers mais s'ils apprennent que c'est un Moldu, personne ne voudra de ses créations alors que chez les Moldus elle fait fureur. Donc vous avez compris mon père est énormément riche quand à ma mère aussi est une Moldu d'origine libanaise , son père est un émir du Liban donc je ne vous pas raconte pas le frics que nous avons. Nous vivons dans un château . Mon grand père Libanais à eu du mal à laisser partir sa fille loin du pays mais il veut qu'elle est tout le luxe comme dans sa jeunesse. Inutile de vous dire que je ne manque de rien. Je m'habille qu'avec les créations de mon père qui est en train de regarder Malfoy junior.

« Pourquoi regardes tu Malfoy ainsi ? »

« Il serait parfait pour mes costumes, il a la taille idéal. » commente Karl

Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi grimaçons.

« Je le verrais bien sans costumes ! » murmure Ginny à son amie

« Ginny ! » répond t'elle choquée

« Je sais que tu préfères voir Fred en sous vêtement. » sourit la rousse

Je lui met un coup de coude, je rougis légèrement alors qu'elle rigole.

« Bon toi et Harry ? Vous croyez que vous êtes mieux ? Je vous êtes entendu une bonne partie de la nuit ! » se moque Hermione

Ginny devient rouge écarlate et Harry fait un sourire fière.

« Heureusement que nos parents ne sont pas là. » grimace Ron

« Mais moi je suis là. » comment le père d' Hermione

« Oui mais vous c'est pas pareil ! » explique Ron

« Et en quoi ? » demande t'il amusé

« Ba vous vous êtes cool. » dit il gêné

« Merci Ron. »

Mon père retourne dans sa boutique alors que nous on rejoint Fred et George dans leur boutique. Fred s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse. Je reste dans ses bras.

« Et gros fainéant ! Au boulot tu as tes fans ! » se moque son frère

« Et tu crois que je vais le lâcher en disant ça ! Il est à moi ! » grogne la lionne

« Je reviens. » dit il l'embrassant

Je le laisse partir à contre cœur. Il rejoint son jumeau, depuis quelques mois ils sont devenus super méga canon et ils font tourner la tête de beaucoup de filles à mon plus grand malheur, en plus avec leur humour, ils font des ravages. Pourtant je devrais y être habituée depuis le temps, je sors avec Fred depuis la guerre. Depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry vient de tuer Voldemort, mais je me bat toujours contre Bellatrix un peu plus loin d'eux, je n'en peux plus, elle me jette un Doloris pour me faire souffrir, personne ne voit notre combat, ils sont tous au près d' Harry mais Fred ne me voit pas près d'eux alors il tourne la tête dans notre direction et voit Lestrange en train de me torturer. Il vient en courant, fou de colère et il la tue avant de se précipiter vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci. » dit elle faiblement

« Chut ne parle pas. Repose toi. » souffle Fred les larmes aux yeux

J'arrive à sourire, il me rend mon sourire en me caressant la joue.

« Comment tu as vue ? » souffle Hermione

« Je ne t'ai pas vu près de nous, il y avait comme un vide, toi. »

« Tu me fais une déclaration ? » souffle t'elle encore faible

« On peut voir ca comme ça. Tu peux te lever ? »

« Si tu m'aides. »

Je m'accroche à son cou, il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, il se lève et moi aussi. Nos visages sont proche, très proche mais pas assez à mon gout. Je l'embrasse, un baiser délicat mais on l'approfondi rapidement.

« Si tu savais comme je l'attendais depuis longtemps. » souffle le roux

« Et bien continu. »

Il s'approche de moi pour continuer mais un raclement de gorge se fait entendre.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Si justement ! Tu as beau être mon jumeau mais la… » grogne Fred

« La on a pas besoin de toi ! »

« Ok je vois laisse en paix. » Mais il se retourne vers les autres « HERMIONE ET FRED SORTENT ENSEMBLE ! »

« Quel discrétion ! » grogne son jumeau

« Ca me fait pensez à quelqu'un !…. Ah oui ! Toi ! » rigole Hermione

**FIN du FLASH BACK**

Ca m'énerve de le voir entouré de toutes ses filles.

« Je ne te savais pas jalouse. » se moque le survivant

« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! » grogne Hermione

« Desserre les points et la mâchoire. »

Je vais pour répliquer mais mon portable sonne.

« Oui Maman ? / Ok / Je vais en parler à Fred ! / On se voit ce soir ! Bye ! / Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Je raccroche alors que Fred passe derrière moi et ses bras autour de ma taille.

« C'était qui ? » demande son petit ami

« Mon amant ! »

« Très noir ton humour ! » grimace Fred

« Samedi soir tu fais quoi ? »

« Rien ! »

« Maintenant tu fais quelque chose ! »

« Et quoi ? » demande t'il souriant

« On va chez les Moldus, mon père fait un défilé à Paris, pour la collection automne hiver. Tu peux venir avec moi ? S'il te plait ? »

Je lui fais mes yeux de cocker.

« D'accord, mais je n'ai rien a me mettre. » dit il gêné

« Réplique de fille ! »

« Tu veux que je te montre si je suis une fille ? » pavane Fred

« Mais avec plaisir ! » sourit sa petite amie

Je l'embrasse passionnément.

« Vous en avez pas marre de tout le temps de vous embrassez ? » grimace Ron

« Non. » disent Fred et Hermione s'embrassant

« Pffffff ! »

« Vu que l'on te dérange Ron, on s'en va ! GEORGE JE TE L'EMPRINTE ! »

« OK ! »

Je prend la main de mon chéri pour sortir, on rigole, je l'embrasse. Nous nous dirigons main dans la main vers la boutique de mon père.

« On y reste pas longtemps. »

« Promis mon ange ! » sourit Hermione

« Mon ange ? Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas Granger. »

« Barre toi Malfoy ! » s'énerve la lionne

« La ferme salle trainée ! » grimace Drago s'approchant d'elle

« Viens Hermione, Laisse le il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Il aurait pu lui casser la figure ! Non je n'aime pas la violence mais j'aime bien quand mon mec me défend. Je regarde dans la collection printemps été 2010 pour le défilé, je choisi même pour Fred, mon père les met de coté. Je continu de jeter des coup d'œil. Fred soupire. Je vais voir mon père.

« Tu ne veux rien d'autre ? » demande t'il

« Non ca ira, j'irai voir à Londres ! »

« Bien, on se voit ce soir. »

« Ok. »

_Mais qu'est-ce que mon père regarde comme ça ? Granger et le vieux._

« Père ? Avez-vous choisi ? » demandait le blond

« Oui. »

_Il va payer le sac à main. Mon père dévisage le vieux au cheveux blanc._

« Tout ceci est à vous ? » demande Mr Malfoy

« Oui, c'est mes créations. »

« Intéressant. » dit il pour lui même

_Alors moi je comprends plus rien. Pourquoi mon père s'intéresse à ce sorcier ? On rentre au manoir, ma mère boit le thé avec Mme Parkinson. Et Pansy. Pas elle. Pitié toutes mais pas elle._

« Bonjour Drago ! » dit elle souriante

« Au revoir Pansy. » répond t'il neutre

_Mon père fait un sourire moqueur._

« Avez-vous fait vos courses ? » demande Madame Malfoy

« Oui nous t'avons même acheter un présent. » explique son mari

« Mais il ne fallait pas ! »

_Elle prend le paquet et l'ouvre._

« Oh mon dieu ! » souffle les trois femmes devant le dernier sac à main à la mode

« Il est magnifique ! Décidément toutes les rumeurs sont fausses, vous êtes toujours riches ! » commentent Mme Parkinson

« La plus part des gens sont jaloux, voilà tout ! »

« Bien sur ! »

_Je m'en vais, je veux éviter Pansy mais elle me suit. Et merde !_

« Dégage, je veux être seul. »

« Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ma présence pour quand nous serions marié ! »

« Toi et moi ne seront jamais, tu m'entends, jamais marié. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne t'aime pas. » dit il froid

« De toute façon tes sentiments on s'en fou, si nos parents nous obligent. » argument Pansy

_Je rigole jaune._

« Ma mère ne veut pas que je t'épouse, puis ca tombe bien parce que MOI NON PLUS ! »

_Elle s'en va les larmes aux yeux. Tssss, elle me sort par les yeux. Je prend mon balai et part voler un peu._

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, nous allons au défilé à Paris. Nous sommes dans la limousine familiale avec mon père et ma mère. Fred me tient la main.<p>

« Tu as peur . » commente t'elle

« J'appréhende. »

Ca va bien se passer, tu souris et tout ira bien ! » le rassure t'elle l'embrassant sur la joue

Fred bougonne alors que moi je souris. La limousine se stoppe. Un homme nous ouvre la porte, ma mère sort la première suivi de mon père, il fait nuit mais il y a tellement de flash qu'on se croirait en plein jours. Je sors suivi de Fred, il ne me lâche pas la main, au départ il est mal à l'aise mais il se détend rapidement. Les photographes me prennent en photos avec mon petit ami, sans lui aussi qui se fait quand même prendre en photos, on fait même des photos de famille. Je pars dire bonjour à des amis stars, là aussi on se fait prendre en photos.

Le défilé ce passe bien, les gens on l'air content. Les critiques de mode apprécient, mais après tout qui n'apprécie Karl Lagerfeld le styliste de Chanel© ?

On sort mais là on a droit aux questions des journalistes.

« Alors Miss Lagerfeld, êtes vous satisfaites des créations de votre père ? »demande un journaliste

« Oui bien sur ! Je vais bien m'habiller cet hiver ! »

On s'en va pour renter dans la limousine.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre !<strong>

**Et voila le premier chapitre !**

**Vos avis ? Je mets la suite ou pas ? Il y aura 19 chapitres et l'épilogue.  
><strong>

**biZOus**


	2. suite

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimées sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site (** qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs** ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les moeurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, **vous avez 5 moyens pour recevoir les news postées sur le site**. Un forum est même créé.

Merci

**le lien de ma page auteur se trouve sur mon profil, **où toutes mes fictions y sont.**  
><strong>

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
